Vi
Vi was a Toa of Sonics and former Void Foundation member. Biography At some point, Vi became a Toa for a village that had none, remaining its only guardian. One day, during a Rahi attack, she was nearly killed due to her inability to defend her people, but she was rescued by Itosis, who was there on a mission for the Void Foundation. After he saved her, he took a liking to her, and couldn't stand to watch harm befall her, so he pulled strings, drafting her into the Foundation in order to protect her. Like the other Toa in the Foundation, Vi became a guardian and soldier, being given a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone, but she, like five other Toa, decided to defect when they learned the truth behind the Foundation and its plans. [[Legacy|''Legacy]] During the escape attempt, Itosis always remained protectively close to Vi, always keeping an eye on her, as always. They soon arrived with Ixa to meet Yuva, Lepeq and Tela, who reported on the situation, with Tela trying to say it didn't look good, and complaining about her Zendiats being used against them, but Itosis silenced her before she worried Vi. Itosis and Vi were sent to scout ahead, with Vi always remaining close behind Itosis at his request; and he promised to protect her from Iptis, if he was hunting them. Iptis soon showed up, using the power of Wolf to attack them. Itosis was pinned, so Vi tried to save him, buying time for the others to arrive and for the entire team to use the powers of the Toa Angelus against the Zendiat horde. In the ensuing battle, an explosion occurred, splitting the team. Itosis took the explosion that was coming at Vi, and fell with her into another area. Itosis continued to hold Vi for her protection after they had been knocked into another chamber, but she wasn't wounded, but was unconscious from the concussion of the explosion. After she awoke, he let her down, but showed his wounds on accident, despite trying to remain strong. She commented that she didn't ask for his protection, but valued it, and tried to help him by transforming into Gaila and using the Water healing abilities to heal Itosis. The two continued on and soon encountered the others in a fight with Itosis. They entered the fight and used their combination attack to help wound the Toa of Stone, and then transformed into various other forms and helped to fight, bringing Iptis down and forcing Scorgio to replace him. The six fought Scorgio and soon brought him down. He tried to kill them by self destructing, but the Toa escaped with minimal wounds and pressed onward. As they pressed forward, some of their number began to ponder why Hederon wanted them exactly, and were reminded that the Foundation was a secret organization that the Toa could ruin the existence of. They soon met a few Zendiats and had Itosis dispatch them by reflecting their attacks. When they reached a lab, they found it abandoned and emptied, and soon found a new opponent in Yuzen, former head of security. He attacked with Water and Fire powers, beating the Toa around for some time. They weren't able to do too much damage to him considering his overdrive boosters on his body keeping him going. These were destroyed by Yuva and Tela. Eventually only Ixa was left to fight. He fought back as Ilos, hammering Yuzen with strikes of his blade until he and the others ended it with continual strikes and their combo attacks. As they attempted to leave, Iptis and Hederon appeared in the doorway, with Iptis's sword at Ixa's throat. Ixa retaliated and got them out of it. Itosis and Vi took up the fight against Iptis, who used the powers of Raxa, Ucen and Kes during the battle. While he took many blows, he returned many, and using his Gravity powers as Kes, he managed to impale Itosis with shrapnel to kill him. Vi took revenge and ran him through, but he managed to inflict the same wound on her. She killed him by blasting him through his chest with Sonics power, but his blade being torn out of her killed her as well. She crawled to Itosis's corpse and promised to be with him again. Abilities & Traits Vi was a very meek woman, despite her duty as a Toa. She wasn't a very capable fighter, and lacked belief in herself and her powers. She prefered to use the powers of others with the Legacy Stone. Itosis had taken it upon himself to be her guardian, and referred to her as ''Princess, an act which she permits from him, and him alone, due to his devotion to her from their first meeting. She wore blades on her shoulders in an attempt to look imposing, but this was only to hide her true nature; and often failed. When she combined her powers with Itosis, they could unleash an all sides attack called the Elegant Fortissimo to swiftly bring an enemy down. Mask & Tools Vi wore an unknown Kanohi and used a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *If the characters of BIONICLE could love, Vi would have had a flirtatious relationship with Itosis, who would have been too dense to realize it. Appearances *''Legacy'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Pending Articles Category:Matoran Category:De-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji